


Cards and Giggles

by Eternal_Darkness



Series: Klance Oneshots [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adorable, I actually kinda like this, M/M, Promot, not horrible, ptetty good, yet trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 13:33:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10595043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Darkness/pseuds/Eternal_Darkness
Summary: Keith and Lance had sat together for the fifth consecutive week, and with no fighting. Pidge was on edge.Little did she know, that under the wooden table, the so called enemies hands, were tightly interlocked.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Internal_Nightmare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Internal_Nightmare/gifts).



The staff room was once agin filled with the five idiots that lunch break. Lance, Hunk, Pidge, Shiro and Keith all crowded around the circular table amidst a game of "Go-Fish". 

Keith and Lance had sat together for the fifth consecutive week, and with no fighting. Pidge was on edge.

Little did she know, that under the wooden table, the so called enemies hands, were tightly interlocked.

"Pidge, what did Lil Jon do when the hardware store employee tried to sell him a lightbulb?"

Pidge sighed at the cheesy joke she knew was coming.

"I don't know Lance, what did he do?"

" Turned down 4 Watt." As the rest of the table groaned in annoyance, Keith laughed. Genuinely laughed, like the pure laugh of a child.

"Dude," Pidge winced as Keith finally calmed down. "That's scary. You never laugh."

Keith immediately realized what he just did and cleared his throat awkwardly. Lance, being a new employee and Keith's boyfriend had no idea what what the short computer whiz was talking about. Before, when they were enemies, Lance assumed Keith just didn't smile around him. But as their relationship grew, Keith laughed and smiled and giggled so much.

"What do you mean Pidge? He laughs all the time." Keith inwardly groaned and nudged Lance. It took him a few minutes to realize what Keith meant. He laughed a lot, just never in front of anyone other than Lance.

Keith blushed and Lance muttered a small 'oh'.

That night, as the five were closing up, the two boys found themselves once again in the staff room of the local grocery store. 

"Why don't you ever laugh in front of the others?" The taller boy asked as he wrapped his long arms around the shorter boys waist. The two gently rocked side to side as Keith leaned back, hugged Lane's arms, and nuzzled his head into lances neck.

"You're the only one who makes me feel like that." The blush quickly spread across Lance's face. He smiled and leaned into the small boy's head as they continued to rock. 

"C'mon guys. Time to-" Pidge was stopped mid sentence as she saw the two boys hastily break apart from their cute and romantic scene at the sound of Pidge's voice. 

"So this is why you two haven't been fighting?" Pidge excitedly bounced on her heels before calling out, "Hunk, Shiro! You both owe me a fifty!" And with, she scampered off to collect her reward.

"Well, guess the secrets out." Keith smiled as he embraced Lance.

"I guess so." Lance mumbled before he pressed his cool, soft lips onto Keith's warm, chapped ones.

**Author's Note:**

> This one isn't completley horrible. It's actually okay. Short, but cute.


End file.
